


heavy hands, soft kisses

by coffindreams



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Dom Martin, Jon has his own boundaries about sex, M/M, Pet Names, Spanking, Supportive Jon, somewhat over protective tim and martin, sub tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffindreams/pseuds/coffindreams
Summary: He’s too far gone to remember what the man is waiting for but knows that if he doesn’t do it, it will strike again and again. Pain, beautiful pain, but no comfort.(And he really wants to feel the heat that’s curling in his stomach over and over again. He would do anything. Anything.)“Please…”He feels soft lips on his, hands carding gently through his hair and suddenly he’s falling, falling, falling.“That’s not what Martin wants, Tim. You have to remember your numbers. Once you have counted to ten, you can have whatever you want. But you have to count first, sweet boy. You can count for us, right Tim?”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	heavy hands, soft kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candywii666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candywii666/gifts).



> Sometimes you get a good spicy idea at some terrible hour in the morning and you write the nsfw in like an hour but the soft stuff takes you like several days...
> 
> Anyways! Just a little something, something ;)
> 
> Shout out to hp for being there and being super motivating and supportive! QQ

A click of a tongue is the only warning Tim gets before a hand comes slapping harshly against his ass. He’s crying out, hands clutching tightly around the soft bed sheets as his body shakes. It's not the first slap of the night and certainly not the last, but each one cores him and sends shivers down his side. He’s panting harshly between his whimpers and whines, but had stopped trying to keep them in even before the first slap had happened, so long ago. 

There’s stillness after the hand leaves his reddened cheeks. The hand doesn’t pat or rub the heated skin, doesn’t give him any comfort. He can feel the heavy hand hovering over his bruised ass but knows that the man is waiting. 

He’s too far gone to remember what the man is waiting for but knows that if he doesn’t do it, it will strike again and again. Pain, beautiful pain, but no comfort. 

(And he really wants to feel the heat that’s curling in his stomach over and over again. He would do anything. Anything.)

“Please…”

He feels soft lips on his, hands carding gently through his hair and suddenly he’s falling, falling, falling. 

“That’s not what Martin wants, Tim. You have to remember your numbers. Once you have counted to ten, you can have whatever you want. But you have to count first, sweet boy. You can count for us, right Tim?”

He nods rapidly, hair flying everywhere.

“I can count...I can count...hmmm.”

He feels the hand that’s hovering over his propped up rear move away and sees another hand enter his view to card through the new man’s hair. He hears a soft exchange but can’t make out the words. 

(“Jon…!”

“Hello Martin. I’d...like to watch, if that is okay. He’s quite ethereal like this.”

“Jon, you are always welcome. You know that, silly man.”

“Yes, but I normally don’t enter in the middle of your scenes.”

“You know Tim doesn’t have a problem with it, and I think he’s quite happy you're here. I...might have teased him earlier about you walking in while he’s like this…”

“Martin!”

“Look, we both like you watching. Mutual kink.”)

“Tim. Tim.”

He blinks heavily and smiles dazedly at the new man.

“Mm. Jon.”

“Yes, love. Now come on, you need to count. Can you be a good boy and count for Martin?”

Good boy. 

Oh. 

He shivers at the words, hips rolling into Martin’s leg. There’s another harsh slap and he’s crying out. 

“You know you can’t do that Tim. You need to start again.” It’s a harsh disembodied voice and Tim’s whimpers. 

Tim whines a moment later but stills when he feels lips against his again. 

“How about we count together, beautiful boy?”

Tim nods and counts when Jon tells him to. He is rewarded with a hand scratching his head and a kiss when he successfully counts up another number. 

He makes it to ten without another problem, and smiles when he hears two “good boy”s.

He makes grabby hands when Jon stands up to leave, and the man leans down to kiss him once more on his bruised lips, his flushed cheeks, his tear filled eyes. 

“You and Martin have fun now, okay? I’ll be back when you both are ready for me.”

Tim nods and smiles, eyes still hazy. 

“Love you, Jon.”

“Love you too, Tim. Have fun Martin, sweet boy.”

(Jon stands and presses a kiss to the crown of Martin’s head. The man quickly wraps a hand around Jon’s waist to bring him closer as his other hand rubs soothing circles on Tim’s bruised skin.

“Everything okay?”

Jon smiles at him, eyes soft. 

“Perfect. It’s a little too much for me from here but I’ll see you both when you’re cooling off.”

“Do you need anything? From either of us?”

Jon looks at Martin, then at Tim. Tim blinks up at him and smiles. 

“Nope. I’ve got everything I need. Have fun, dear. Try not to be too harsh on him.”

Martin’s laugh and Tim’s soft moans follow him out the bedroom door.)

-

Jon startles into consciousness when he feels a heavy weight in his chest. It’s pressing down on too much of his body to be the Commander and when Jon opens his eyes, he’s greeted by Tim’s smiling face. He tilts his head at the man, before craning his neck to press a kiss to Tim’s nose. 

Tim giggles as Martin comes into view and sits on the cushion above Jon’s head. After setting the tray with three mugs on it on the table, he’s leaning down to press a kiss to Jon’s forehead. Jon beams at him in response.

“Did you have a good nap?”

“Mm, yea...didn’t mean to fall asleep though…”

Tim laughs something soft and folds his arms on Jon’s chest. Jon brings up one arm to wrap around Tim’s bare back as Martin’s hand comes to rest in sweat-slacked hair and twines his other hand with Martin’s that’s resting on his shoulder. 

“It’s alright, you needed it anyway. You’ve been spending too much time at the Archive.”

Jon nods and the subject is dropped. One of the first rules on their apartment’s rule board is “All Talk Of TMA Is Banned”. There’s even a jar underneath it if it’s mentioned. Jon blinks slowly, looking away from Martin back to Tim. 

There's still a red hue on Tim’s cheeks and his eyes are bright. He’s not trembling so Jon assumes that they’ve finished their session a while ago. He keeps his arm on the upper part of Tim’s lower back but knows that Tim will try to get him to handsy. Within seconds of the thought, he can feel Tim shimming his hips and he removes his arm to poke him on the nose. 

“Down boy.”

“Yes, sir!” There’s a heat to Tim’s responses that makes Jon roll his eyes. He glances up to see Martin is looking at the two of them, curious. Jon smiles shyly.

“Tim...no more for tonight, okay? Martin was a little bit harder on you today so we need to wait for you to recover a bit, okay?”

Tim nods quickly and noses his way under Jon’s chin. Jon notices how one of his hands slides behind Jon’s head, no doubt to rest on Martin’s thigh. It dawns on him when Tim presses in closer and Martin’s curls come into view again. 

“Martin, Tim, I’m fine.” The two men in question share a look before Tim rolls his shoulders and speaks. 

“Whaa? What are you talking about Jon?” Martin doesn’t say anything because they all know he would give him and Tim’s little plan away. 

“You two are very  _ cuddly _ , more so than usual. I’m fine. I didn’t pass any limits.” Jon watches Tim purse his lips and he signs and rests his head further on Martin’s thigh, Tim’s hand coming up to card through the graying strands. 

“Oh no, no no nope. I’m not dealing with this tonight, or ever, because it isn’t a problem.” Jon uses his grip on Martin’s hand to drag Martin forward so he’s leaning over Jon and snags a finger under Tim’s chin to bring him into view as well. 

“Listen to me, both of you. I don’t know what goes through your heads sometimes but I’m not feeling left out and I don’t feel pushed past my boundaries. I know you both are worried about that, but you don’t need to be. I left when I reached my limit. Yes, it was a new experience for me but it’s okay.”

Martin looks at him with soft eyes and Tim makes a happy little noise. He knows they don’t mean to coddle him, but he also knows that they truly care for him, love him.

He isn’t used to that. 

It makes his heart flutter.

“And besides,” he leans forward to speak into Tim’s ear, using his index finger to tickle Martin’s palm. “I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance, maybe watch from the beginning. Wonder how long you can be a good boy when under my gaze and Martin’s hand.”

Tim’s low moan echoes with Martin’s cheerful laugh and Jon smiles. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Catch me over on spicy spicy nsfw tma twitter [@sexyleitners](https://twitter.com/sexyleitners)!


End file.
